departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Carpenter
Julian Carpenter was the husband of Marie Carpenter and father of Jamie Carpenter. He had also been a Colonel of Department 19. Physical description Julian had thick hair with streaks of grey and bright blue eyes. After being imprisoned for months, his skin had become pale and his face deeply lined. He had also started to look worn out, making it look like if he was older than he was.DN ‒ Home Truths (1) Personality Julian was a caring man, but can become serious or stern at a moments notice. He would - he did - sacrifice himself for his family. History Julian was born to John Carpenter and his wife on May 8, 1958. During his school years, Julian played rugby. First for his school's own team, later for the U-18 team and after his nineteenth birthday, even for the national team. At that time Julian had already been part of the Royal Navy, whose aptitute test he had passed with a brilliant result, making him famous in the whole military. After his twenty-first birthday in 1979, Julian joined Blacklight, making even the old members of Blacklight proud and excited. On the day of his joining, Julian arrived together with his father, John, in the Loop and was welcomed by Peter Seward. On the same day, he also met Victor Frankenstein for the first time.D19 ‒ He Was My Friend and I Loved Him (25) Eventually, Julian married Marie Wilmington and had a son, Jamie, with her on December 18, 1992. On February 12, 2005, Julian, together with Frankenstein, Paul Turner and two other agents named Connor and Miller, was sent to a mission coded HUMMINGBIRD in Budapest, Hungary. On that day, Julian killed Connor, who was bitten and about to turn into a vampire, and some time later Ilyana Rusmanov, Alexandru Rusmanov's wife. Due to his actions during HUMMINGBIRD, Julian was given a first class bravery medal on February 19, 2005. Two years later, Henry Seward found the medal in Julian's room in the Loop.D19 ‒ The End of the Tunnel (48) In November 2007, Julian faked his own death, "dying" in front of their house in Brenchley, Kent. Plot Searching for Adam Following the news of his wife becoming a vampire by the hands of Alexandru Rusmanov, which was provided by Victor Frankenstein''ZH ‒ Let the Past Rest'' (34), Julian started searching for a man named Adam, who was rumoured to be a cured vampire. Breaking into Area 51 After finding Adam, Julian decided that he must go home, to see his wife Marie and son Jamie. He decided to do this by breaking into Area 51, the headquarter of NS9, Dreamland, and talking to NS9 Director, Bob Allen. After seeing Julian, Allen decided to imprison him.Department 19: The Rising Imprisoned After his time spent in Dreamland, Julian was transported to the Loop in the same plane as Larissa Kinley, who is also returning to the Loop from Dreamland . Following their landing in the Loop, Cal Holmwood went to meet Julian, greeting him with the words "Welcome back Julian." After arriving at the Loop, Julian was imprisoned for numerous months until the battle of Château Dauncey, when he was released to go and live in his mother's cottage under surveillance. Giving Up While at his mother's cottage, Julian falls into depression, and he contemplates suicide for a while. Eventually, he removes the tracking chip from his arm with a knife, and he ties it around his arm with a rubber band. Julian leaves the device at his home, and he removes the tracker from his car. He drives to his old home in Benchley, where he retrieves his Department 19 uniform, console and weapons from a bomb shelter he had constructed under his garden. He then purchases a radio and he makes contact with Victor Frankenstein, and then Frankenstein brings Jamie to see Julian. Reunion with Jamie This passage needs revision. Though initially shocked to learn that his father is alive and Julian being happy to see Jamie, Jamie is less than thrilled to see his dad. Julian's son flies into a rage, trying to keep his vampire side in check as he unloads years worth of anger onto Julian. Julian partially accepts the blame Jamie doles out and barely argues, however he draws the line when Jamie claims he is ashamed of being Julian's son. Jamie turns to leave, seething but Julian tries to stop him by grabbing his arm. At last, Jamie's self control fails him and his vampire side reveals itself in full force. Jamie attacks Julian by shoving him across the room, hard, with eyes burning red and fangs on show. A hurt and furious Jamie then flies out of the door (literally) leaving Julian in the ruins of his living room in shock. The War In the war, Julian fights off many vampires with other survivors, but ultimately meeting a gruesome death by a rage-and-hatred-hungry vampire, who splits his body open. He gives Jamie a letter before his death. Appearances *''Department 19'' (mentioned; flashbacks) *''Department 19: The Rising'' *''Department 19: Battle Lines'' *''Department 19: Zero Hour'' *''Department 19: Darkest Night'' Trivia *Julian is seemingly a fan of Arsenal F.C., as he only came earlier than 7pm from work when they played in the Champions League, or when it was his wife's birthday. *He drove a silver Mercedes prior to his "death." *When Julian was younger, he was a smoker. He quit smoking when Marie announced to him that she was pregnant with Jamie.ZH ‒ Lying Down (43) *Lemon cake is his favourite kind of cake.ZH ‒ Your Dead Body (22) *Apparently, Julian was originally supposed to "die" on April 3, 2007. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Department 19 members Category:Colonels Category:Carpenter family Category:Department 19 characters Category:The Rising characters Category:Battle Lines characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Deceased characters